Абхазская письменность
Письменность для абхазского языка на кириллической основе была создана П. К. Усларом в 1862 г. (37 знаков). В 1909 г. она была модифицирована Алексеем Чочуа и стала включать 55 знаков. В 1926 г. была принята новая письменность на основе латинской графики — так называемый абхазский аналитический алфавит (77 знаков), разработанный академиком Н. Я. Марром и использовавшийся в научных изданиях; в 1928 он был заменён на другой алфавит на латинской основе. В 1938 г. был введён алфавит на основе грузинской графики. Однако после смерти И. В. Сталина этот алфавит был заменён в 1954 г. снова на кириллицу. С конца 1990-х годов западными учёными предлагались различные варианты перехода на латинскую графику, весьма далёкие от реальной жизни. Ниже в таблице приводятся: # Современный абхазский алфавит на кириллической основе # Транскрипция с помощью знаков МФА на основе 2004: 260—263 # Транскрипция с помощью знаков МФА по B. 1996: 717. Широко цитируется, хотя содержит ряд ошибок, выделенных в таблице желтой заливкой. # Транскрипция, используемая в кавказоведческой литературе, в частности в проекте TITUS. # Транслитерация согласно стандарту ISO 9:1995. # Транслитерация по B. 1996: 717. # Абхазский алфавит на латинской основе, предложенный Б. Г. Хьюиттом 2004: 278—279 # Абхазский аналитический алфавит Н. Я. Марра (1926—1928) # Абхазский алфавит на латинской основе (1928—1938) # Абхазский алфавит на грузинской основе (1938—1954) Другие варианты транслитерации доступны на странице Transliteration of Non-Roman Scripts . Примечания к таблице: * Через запятые перечислены разные фонемы, обозначаемые одной буквой. * Через тильду (~) перечислены разные аллофоны одной фонемы * Согласные, встречающиеся только в бзыбском диалекте, обозначены серой заливкой. * На практике в латинском алфавите 1928-38 гг. прописные буквы не использовались. * В современном варианте алфавита Ҧ пишется не с округлым хвостиком, а с острым, как в букве Ц; Ҿ с хвостиком как в букве Џ, а не загнутым вправо.Proposal to encode two Cyrillic characters for Abkhaz. Лабиализованные согласные обозначаются диграфами с помощью знака шва — ә. Часть из них занимают отдельное место в алфавите, а часть (гә, , , кә, қә, , , хә, х’ә) нет. Последнее связано с тем, что до конца 1990-х гг. эти шесть графем (не считая бзыбских) обозначались не с помощью швы, а с помощью у: гу, , ку, қу, , ху, а в тех случаях, когда нужно было обозначить раздельное произношение двух графем (то есть не / /, а /gw/) использовался знак ‘: г‘у. Аналогичный знак (похожий на маленькую шва) использовался и в грузинской версии абхазского алфавита как для этой цели, так и для обозначения ретрофлексности. Палатализованные согласные обозначаются диграфами с помощью мягкого знака (ь) и все занимают отдельное место в алфавите. Долгое /aː/ обозначается двумя буквами аа, долгое /eː/ диграфом еи. Файл:Abkhaz Uslar alphabet.JPG|Абхазский алфавит, составленный УсларомСМОМПК, вып. 6. Тифлисъ, 1888 Файл:Abhaz alphabet chochua.JPG|Абхазский алфавит, составленный Чочуаꚓоꚓуа. Аҧсуа анбан. Aqya, 1925 Файл:Abkhaz alphabet by Marr.jpg|Абхазский аналитический алфавит Н. Я. Марра (1926—1928 гг.) Файл:Abkhaz alph 28-38.jpg|Абхазский латинизированный алфавит 1928—1938 гг. Файл:Abkhaz alphabet (1938-1953).JPG|Абхазский алфавит на основе грузинского (1938-1953 гг.) Примечания Ссылки * Абхазский кириллический и латинский алфавит с картинками, аудиофайлами и турецкими переводами * Образцы абхазской письменности XIX—XX вв. * [http://www.amsi.ge/istoria/div/gvanc_rus.html Теимураз Гванцеладзе: «''Из истории перехода абхазского книжного языка на грузинскую графику''»] Литература * Бгажба Х. С. Бзыбский диалект абхазского языка (Исследование и тексты). — Тбилиси: Издательство Академии Наук Грузинской ССР. 1964. С. 409—415. Таблица абхазских алфавитов из этой книги * Марр Н. Я. Абхазский аналитический алфавит. Л., 1926 («Труды яфетского семинария», I). * Услар П. К. Этнография Кавказа. Языкознание. Т. 1: Абх. язык. Тифлис, 1887 (воспроизв.: Сухум, 2002) * Abhaasi / Abkhaz / Апсуа Apsua. Eesti Keele Instituut / Institute of the Estonian Language. KNAB: Kohanimeandmebaas / Place Names Database, 2003-03-28. pdf * Abkhaz // Transliteration of Non-Roman Scripts (включая транслитерации Kohanimeandmebaas Института эстонского языка и American Library Association/Library of Congress). * ALA-LC Romanization Tables: Transliteration Schemes for Non-Roman Scripts. Randal K. Berry (ed.). Library of Congress, 1997. * Comrie B. Adaptations of the Cyrillic Alphabet // Daniels P.T., Bright W. (eds.) The World’s Writing Systems. New York: Oxford University Press, 1996. * Gippert J. Caucasian Alphabet Systems Based Upon the Cyrillic Script. (TITUS), no date. pdf. * Hewitt G. Introduction to the Study of the Languages of the Caucasus. München: Lincom, 2004 * ISO 9:1995. Information and documentation — Transliteration of Cyrillic characters into Latin characters — Slavic and non-Slavic languages. International Organization for Standardization, 1995. * Latiniseeritud nimede hääldusjuhiseid/Guide to the Pronounciation of Romanized Names. KNAB: Kohanimeandmebaas. Eesti Keele Instituut, 1998. * Proposal to encode two Cyrillic characters for Abkhaz (включает таблицу абхазских алфавитов из Бгажба 1964, в том числе Услара, Завадского и Чочуа). Категория:Кириллица Категория:Алфавиты на основе латинского Категория:Грузинское письмо Категория:Абхазия ab:Аҧсуа алфавит de:Abchasisches Alphabet en:Abkhaz alphabet eo:Abĥaza alfabeto gl:Alfabeto cirílico abkhazo hu:Abház ábécé it:Alfabeto abkhazo ka:აფხაზური ანბანი os:Абхазаг алфавит zh:阿布哈兹字母